Happy Valentine's Day Trilogy: Part Three
by jakefanatic
Summary: Janet reveals who her secret admirer is to family and friends!


Author's notes: _italics_ indicates the symbiote is speaking

Also, as far as I'm concerned the Heroes episode never happened. Janet is a wonderful character and deserves to remain a part of the Stargate universe, even if it's in fan fiction!

* * *

Janet Fraiser was glowing. Literally! She couldn't be happier. Today was a big day for her and for Cassie. Today, Jacob was not only going to break the news to their friends about his relationship with Janet but he was also going to tell his family. Sam of course would be at the Labor Day barbecue feast at Jack's house but also Mark, Sam's older brother, and his family would be there.

Mark Carter came up to visit Jacob at Sam's request because of an event that happened two weeks ago, an event that brought Jacob and Selmak to Earth on a permanent basis. Apparently something happened involving the Tok'ra. But Jacob hasn't told Janet any of the details and has actually refused to talk about the subject with anyone, even General Hammond. Thankfully, George, who is one of Jacob's closest friends, only mentioned that Jacob was on Earth for a vacation in his report to the Joint Chief's.

Regardless, Janet only knew that Jacob and Selmak arrived severely injured and depressed. Her main concern was healing his injuries both physically and mentally. Sam suggested that Jacob's grandchildren would help cheer her father up. Janet agreed and recommended that they be brought up as soon as possible. The very idea of the kids coming to visit did finally bring Jacob and Selmak out of their melancholy, as did Janet's presence. Every time she entered their private room in the infirmary, Jacob would smile.

However, Mark's visit presented Jacob and Janet with an opportunity that couldn't be passed up. Janet saw it was a little too sudden for Jacob. He was so nervous about how Mark was going to react to his Dad having a girl friend. Jacob explained to Janet how he and Mark didn't talk for years and that Mark blamed Jacob for his mother's death. They only reconciled a few years ago. But the very idea of introducing a new woman in Jacob's life to his son, a new woman who was replacing his mother, was daunting to Jacob. He feared Mark was going to react badly to Janet. **Very badly**!

Both Janet and Jacob knew they were going to have to rely on Sam to help calm her brother. She, no doubt, would be happy for her father and for her best friend. In fact, Jacob was relying heavily on Sam for support because he didn't want to get into another heated argument with Mark. After the last one, they didn't talk for years. Jacob couldn't handle that again because he would desperately miss his grandchildren.

"Cassie, why don't you go ahead," Janet smiled, turning to look at her daughter sitting on the back seat of the car. "Just don't say anything yet. And remember, Mark's family don't have clearance and do not know about Selmak."

"Don't worry guys, my lips are sealed!" Cassie smiled. "Try not to be so nervous, Jacob. You'll do fine. Just tell Selmak to help you out!"

"Thanks, Cassie," he sighed.

Janet waited until Cassie was gone before facing Jacob. He sat stoned face and tight lipped but Janet could read his eyes, he **was** nervous. Selmak must be too because he should have been able to help steady Jacob's nerves.

"Everything will be fine," she said, reaching to turn his face towards her. "I'm telling you both."

His face instantly softened and his eyes filled with a loving emotion Janet saw every time they were alone together. Then he smiled warmly as his fingertips slowly traced her over brow down her cheek and along her jaw.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, then kissed her deeply before she could reply.

As much as Janet would have liked for him to continue, she knew exactly what he was doing, especially when his hand slid down her back.

Janet gently pushed him away.

"Will you two stop procrastinating!" she smiled.

"What? Can't we give the woman we love a kiss?" he asked trying to look innocent like an angel.

But Janet knew Jacob was no angel! And neither was Selmak!

"Get your **asses** out of the car, now!" she ordered then quickly got out of the car.

"You know, Janet, we need to talk about this…you can't order me and Selmak around all the time!" he said moving around the car to her.

"Don't worry, I won't order you around in front of your family or friends," she smiled. "I'll be a good girl!"

"Hah! I'll believe it when I see it!" Jacob scoffed, taking her hand in his. "At least for today, don't order me around."

"Promise," she smirked.

Jacob shook his head.

"And you say I'm no angel! You're a little devil!"

"Jacob!" she said holding him back when he leaned to kiss her. "No more procrastinating. We better get moving. Cassie can only keep her mouth shut so long! I'm actually amazed she's kept our secret safe for so long. It's a new record for her!"

"We better hurry, then! Mark needs to hear this from me, not Cassie!"

This time, Janet purposely dragged her feet, forcing Jacob to pull her along as they headed around the side of the house. He was enjoying every second of it, even stopping for a brief moment to nibble on her neck. Then he was all business when the reached the backyard and saw everyone was there.

Cassie was talking with Jack and Sam while Jack was tending to the food on the grill. Teal'c was being a jungle gym for Jacob's grandson and granddaughter and seemed to be enjoying it as much as the children. Mark's wife, Melissa was talking with Daniel. Mark was walking down the steps of the deck towards everyone.

"Too bad George had to be with his family and couldn't make it," Jacob smiled down at her. "I would love to have seen the look on his face when he sees I'm dating his CMO!"

"I'm sure he'll find out soon enough. Are you ready to do this?"

"Yes," he replied taking in a deep breath.

Janet squeezed his hand gently. As Jacob and Janet approached, hand in hand, everyone was intent on what they were doing and didn't notice them. Everyone, except for the one person with the biggest mouth who was also the one person who never knew when to keep his mouth shut!

""Well look what the Doc dragged in! Jacob, you dog!" Jack cheered. "And little Janet Fraiser! No wonder you've been in such an extremely good mood lately! I should thank you Jacob, my ass really appreciates not getting stabbed so hard with a needle lately!"

Of course, Janet had imagined more appropriate terms being used. But one wouldn't expect anything less from Jack. He reacted like typical Jack would react with a big grin on his face while speaking his mind. But at least he wasn't as shocked as Janet thought he would be.

Nor were Daniel and Teal'c as surprised, like she expected. Both men seemed equally joyous and eager to extend their congratulations, using those appropriate terms Janet had imagined. Janet even felt Jacob's grip begin to loosen and the blood beginning to rush back into her fingers as he slowly started to relax. She had been afraid to tell him something because he was so nervous!

Only Jacob's grip tightened again the moment Mark stood in front of his father. It was the moment Jacob had been dreading. A moment he prepared Janet for. A moment that didn't go the way Jacob had been expecting. Mark accepted Janet with open arms, literally. He hugged her and his father.

"It's about time you were seeing someone, Dad!" Mark smiled patting his father on the back. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Mark. That means a lot to me…and to Janet," Jacob replied.

Jacob was so relieved, as was Janet and her hand. He finally let go and wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer. Leaning against him with her arm around his waist, she could feel he finally relaxed.

"This is unbelievable! Dad, what the hell were you thinking?" Sam snapped.

Janet felt Jacob's back stiffened.

"Sam!" Mark and Jack exclaimed at the same time.

Jacob was so shocked by Sam's reaction he couldn't even speak. On the very long list of people not to be happy about the relationship, Sam never entered Jacob or Janet's minds. They both thought Sam would be the happiest of the bunch. But it was quite obvious Sam was uncomfortable.

"Sam, you're being unfair," Jack told taking her hand in his. "After all, Jacob was shocked when you told him you dropped Pete to be with me. He quickly got over it because he saw how happy you were. I would be the first to admit that I never entertained the idea of Janet and Jacob as a couple. But they are happy together. So is Cassie! Isn't that what's important?"

Sam was a little more than uncomfortable, she was irked! Janet, who was Sam's best friend, was a little shaken and unsure of what to say as she and Jacob glanced at each other in disbelief.

Thankfully Mark suggested the family, Dad, Mark, Sam, **and** Janet, have a private talk. Actually, Mark insisted, Janet be a part of the discussion, even after Sam protested. Jack almost had to force Sam to go, telling her to quit being so damn stubborn.

The Carter stubbornness, Janet had witnessed it on several occasions with Sam. Only Janet never expected to see it from Sam today.

"Mark! Janet's only a few weeks older than I am!" Sam hissed at him as the brother and sister walked a few feet ahead of Janet and Jacob.

Janet's heart sank. She looked up at Jacob's face, which normally kept his emotions hidden well in front of others, to see he looked like his heart was just ripped from his chest then trampled on. Sam's reaction cut him deeply. And Selmak too. Janet was certain the symbiote was equally upset, since he and Jacob's emotions were as one.

Mark quickly glanced back at his father and Janet. He gave them both a reassuring smile. The smile didn't make Janet feel any better.

"Sam, what's so wrong with Dad falling in love with Janet?" Mark asked when they finally stopped walking.

Sam didn't answer. She stood there, arms folded across her chest, lips sealed tightly. Her eyes couldn't even make contact with Janet's or Jacob's!

Mark put his hands on Sam's shoulders; a mannerism Janet noticed was just like Jacob's. Janet was so grateful, and yet surprised, Mark was their ally in this situation. In that moment, Janet realized just how much like Jacob Mark actually was. Although it was funny, Mark looked nothing like his father. Neither did Sam. Jacob told Janet both his kids, even his grandkids, look like Allison, his late wife.

"Sam, she's not a replacement for Mom," Mark continued. "Dad loves Mom, he always will."

"But Janet's my best friend…she's been lying to me! So has Dad!" Sam yelled. "Not to mention she's about twenty something years younger than him! Really Dad! I expected better from you!"

Jacob winced. Janet felt it and saw it. Damn, Sam might as well have kicked him in the nuts!

"I would have been the first to agree with you Sam," Mark pressed on undeterred.

"What?" Jacob suddenly spoke.

Mark turned to face his father and Janet.

"I would have been right beside Sam on this one…**if** I hadn't seen the two of you together in the car," Mark explained. "I heard a car and was curious so I looked out the window. I admit, I was furious when I first saw you with Janet."

Jacob squirmed nervously and his hand slipped off from Janet's waist.

"But only for a moment," Mark smiled. "I saw how happy the three of were together. Cassie was literally skipping towards the backyard. Teenagers don't skip unless they're really happy!"

Mark paused, putting his hand on Jacob's shoulder

"Dad, seeing you alone with Janet…I haven't seen you that happy…since before Mom died."

"They still lied…to everyone!" Sam snapped.

"Sam, you of all people know it's against regulations for two officers to be romantically involved!" Mark countered. "The fact that Dad chose to tell us, tells me he's a changed man. Jacob Carter, a man for always sticking to the rules, just threw caution to the wind, gave the Air Force the finger and announced that he's in love with this woman. Exactly what Jack did with you!"

"And what do you have against Janet? She's your best friend…so what? You of all people know she's exactly the kind of woman Dad would fall in love with. I've only met her a couple of times but each time she always reminded me a little of Mom. A firecracker that never took any crap from anyone! Why do you think the two of you are such good friends?"

"Sam, I know we lied," Jacob spoke softly. "For that, I am truly sorry. And I understand this will take some time for you to get used to. Janet and I both understand. But the bottom line is…I love her and whether you want to believe it or not **she** loves me too."

Sam looked from Jacob to Janet then back to Jacob.

"You're right. It's going to take some time," she said. "The idea of you two…it just **never** entered my mind!"

"Don't worry Sam. Once you get over the shock, you'll see I'm right," Mark inserted. "And I'm always right! Now, let's eat! I'm sure the kids would love to be with Dad right now."

Conversation during the barbecue dinner consisted of both Janet and Jacob being interrogated. How did you meet? Was it love at first sight? Who asked who out first? Hell, they even complimented Janet and Jacob on keeping the relationship a secret for so long.

While most were absolutely thrilled and excited, Janet saw Sam was keeping quiet. Jack even elbowed her a few times and whispered something in her ear. Whatever he said didn't help. Sam merely sat there pushing her food around on the plate.

Jacob, who was trying to be chatty about the subject of him and Janet, noticed Sam's mood and was affected by it. Janet saw he was barely eating and growing more and more quiet. She learned that whenever Jacob was upset he didn't have much of an appetite. Selmak literally had to force feed him. Janet also learned, while trying to mend his and Selmak's injuries two weeks ago, that Jacob was non-talkative when depressed or upset.

However, Cassie more than made up for Jacob's quietness by cheerfully answering as many of the questions as she could. And of course, Cassie noticed Jacob's behavior. She noticed everything. And she especially noticed everything when it came to Sam. Sam was more than just a friend, she was like a sister to Cassie. And being Cassie, she didn't hesitate to state **her** opinion!

"Sam, I don't understand why you're so upset!" Cassie spoke up. "Jacob loves my Mom. She's happy. He's happy. Just think about it, when they get married you and I will be sisters!"

"You're getting married?" Sam blurted out glaring at her father.

"Whoa! Sam, I've only been seeing Janet every so often for the past six months! We're a **long** way from marriage. And that's even if our relationship progresses that far!"

"Why wouldn't you marry my Mom?" Cassie asked Jacob.

"Cassie, honey, things don't work like in the movies or those books you read," Jack said.

Thankfully Jack spoke. Janet was at a total loss for words and hadn't said a word to Sam during the entire dinner; Janet didn't even know what to say to her friend.

**But then, Cassie dropped the bomb of all bombs**.

"Yeah, but Mom's pregnant, doesn't that mean Jacob's going to marry her?" Cassie asked.

Janet saw Sam's eyes instantly got wider. Jacob suddenly started choking on his food. Everyone was stunned and silent and staring at her, except for Mark, who was trying to hide a smile behind his hand while handing Jacob a glass of water.

And all Janet could do was shrink in her seat.

"You're **pregnant**!" Jacob finally managed to choke out after he slammed the empty glass down on the table. "When were you going to tell me that?"

Jacob's face was in total shock. Janet saw that he even looked a little frightened. Before Janet could reply Jacob abruptly yanked her to her feet and dragged her all the way to the front of Jack's house where they could be alone.

"You're pregnant?" he asked.

"Jacob, I don't know for sure," she explained, feeling extremely shaky about everything that just happened. "I'm late. So I used one of those over the counter pregnancy tests this morning!"

"But you're **pregnant**!"

"The test result was positive. But I wanted to perform a proper test before I told you! Cassie must have seen the test results in the trash because I didn't tell **anyone** about it!"

"I need to sit down," Jacob said, rubbing his face with his hands.

Jacob dropped down on the porch steps and stared blankly at the ground in front of him.

Now Janet was upset and the day had started out so nice. The idea of carrying Jacob's baby was a wonderful feeling. A feeling she didn't think would be dampened but was when Sam reacted badly. And now this.

"Is my having a baby so bad?" she asked, trying unsuccessfully not to cry.

Jacob snapped his head up and quickly pulled her down beside him. He held her close and whispered into her ear while wiping her tears away.

"No. I love you Janet. Nothing is going to change that. Selmak and I were just…"

"Shocked…terrified…happy?" she asked snuggling closer to him.

"A little bit of everything," he smiled caressing her face.

"Imagine my surprise! You told me Selmak prevented you from getting me pregnant!"

Jacob sighed resting his hand on her stomach. He suddenly had a far away look in his eyes, which meant he was talking with Selmak. After a moment, he suddenly smiled then nodded, obviously agreeing with Selmak about something.

"What did Selmak say?"

"He says it's all my fault you got pregnant!"

"Well, that's already a known fact," Janet smirked. "You are a **very** active participant when we make love."

"Aside from that fact," he said with an unexpected sad look in his eyes.

"Does this have something to do with how you and Selmak came through the Gate badly injured two weeks ago?"

"Yes," Jacob sighed turning his gaze away from her.

"You never told me what happened," she spoke softly while caressing his back.

"As you know after recent events, Selmak and I have discovered that we are no longer in good standing with the Tok'ra High Council."

Janet slowly nodded, giving Jacob a chance to gather himself.

"Apparently, they decided to take drastic measures," he said, his voice so full of sadness that seemed to overwhelm him.

Janet gently put her hand on his hand and squeezed it gently. When he turned to look at her, she wanted to cry, she had never seen such sorrow in anyone's eyes before.

"Tell me," she whispered, resting her other hand against his face.

"They tried to kill us," he spoke softly.

Janet gasped.

Not knowing what to say, Janet quickly wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight.

"When we came to Earth…Selmak and I…we were just so grateful to still be alive to come back to you and Cassie! We were so glad you put us in a private room…we…we just need to be as close to you as possible."

"Selmak hadn't finished repairing your injuries…"

"And wasn't feeling 100 himself. So, he is sure that's when you got pregnant."

"**If** I'm pregnant."

"Janet, you may order us around, but Selmak is always right…about everything! And he is 150 positive you are pregnant."

Again, Janet began to cry but they were at least happy tears this time. When Jacob hugged her, caressing her back, Janet could feel it was Selmak's touch while it was Jacob who was kissing her. And she knew they were both very happy about the baby. Yet, there was one question still lingering in her mind about the baby.

"But…"

"_Shh_," Selmak whispered pressing his finger against her lips. "_The baby will be fine. She'll be entirely yours and Jacob's_."

"She?"

"_Yes, I am positive it's going to be a girl._"

"How can you know that?"

"_Because, I know Jacob. Deep within his mind he always wished he could have had another daughter after Sam was born but never had the chance because his wife died. I made certain he would have that chance…with you_."

Janet kissed him while caressing the back of Jacob's neck. It was the only way Janet knew to give Selmak direct physical affection. Then the kiss changed and she knew Jacob was back in control of his body.

"We should head back," Jacob whispered. "Sam's going to have to get used to the idea of me and you if she wants to be an Aunt to this baby!"

"Jacob…" Janet started to say as he helped her to her feet.

"What is it?"

"I don't want you to feel like…I don't even know how to say it."

"Janet, don't worry," Jacob smiled. "What I said earlier, about marriage being a long way off…I was just saying that to calm Sam down. I've already moved in with you and Cassie. Marriage is the next step, especially with a baby on the way."

"Jacob, I don't want you to feel pressured into marrying me because of the baby."

"There is no pressure," he smiled reaching into his pocket. "I've just been waiting for the right moment to ask you."

"Jacob…I don't know what to say," she gasped looking at the ring he was holding between his fingers.

"Yes, comes to mind! That is, if you want to be my…"

Janet silenced and answered him with a kiss. Then she was glowing and giddy with excitement as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"You do realize that if you marry my father, you will be a grandmother to my brother's kids!" a voice said as they embraced each other closely.

Sam's voice startled them both and they quickly separated. However, Jacob's hand quickly found Janet's and clung onto it.

"Mark was right, watching the two of you together…you're both very happy," Sam said moving closer to them. "I'm sorry for how I reacted. I was just so…"

"Surprised!" Janet smiled. "How about my surprise when I went on that Valentine's date…I **never** expected my secret admirer to be Jacob. Now…I can't imagine it not being him."

"Congratulations, Janet," Sam smiled giving Janet a hug. "I know Dad will treat you right."

Again, Janet was crying. Earlier when she thought she couldn't be any happier, she was wrong. Now, as Sam was hugging her father, Janet was the happiest she had ever been. Never in her wild dreams did she imagine this day would be the result of one date almost seven months ago. On this day, she became a mother and a fiancé who would not only be Jacob's wife but a grandmother to his grandchildren!

"You know what this means, Sam," Jacob said, wrapping his arm around Janet. "As Janet's maid of honor you'll have to wear a purple dress. Cassie too!"

"Dad!"

"Hey, I know Janet! She loves purple. Besides, I think you and Cassie would look beautiful in purple. I'm sure white and shades of purple would be a wonderful color scheme for the wedding."

"Jacob's right," Janet smiled. "Besides, he's a hopeless romantic and a very resourceful man! Look at the ring!"

Janet held the ring out and Sam gasped when she saw it.

"Dad, it's beautiful! I guess this means butterflies will be a part of the wedding scheme too!"

"Of course, anything for Janet," he smiled proudly.

Then Jacob whispered in Janet's ear, "Anything for you because we love you."


End file.
